Stuck in the Insanity
by KreideMausi
Summary: Alyss has always been a little different. Now, though, she is WAY different, on the account that she can see Wonderland creatures walking with humans of course. Is this what insanity TRUELY is? Find out along with Alyss. CheshirexOC one-sided RabbitxOC
1. 00 ProlougeSummary

**Stuck in the Insanity (My version of Alice in Wonderland)**

**Warnings: **Language, puns, sarcasm(sp?), bad spelling, idiocy, and silly crushes. **Beware!!!!**

Being the out-there, gothic chick Alice is, she came to school dressed the usual Black mini, long lace-up combat boots , black vest, lavender/purple striped long-sleeve and thigh-highs, not to mention her lengthy, layered, pitch-black hair falling in her face and about her shoulders.

"Having long bangs is fun," is what she told her mother, who wants to trim them, "There's no point in cutting them short, they'll just grow again, twice as fast." Her mother is quite easy-going, so she let it go. Lately, Alice had been having those dreams where you go down the rabbit whole and back again, then wake up panting. She absolutely hated them, because they always felt so real. Alice loves to read and her favorite book is Alice in Wonderland. But only just recently had they begun to seem like that book, only slightly different. Instead of the animals being animals, they were humans with animal ears and tails and the Queen of Hearts isn't thick, she's thin. There were so many differences that she couldn't remember them all after having the dream only thrice.

School is a prison, and always will be. Today just happens to be Friday, so the weekend is coming up soon. While walking to school, Alice saw things from her dreams all around her. The Cheshire Cat, the White Rabbit, the Mad Hatter, and so on. The only problem, No one else sees them and this has been going on for a while.


	2. Chapter 01

**Chapter 1**

Is this what insanity feels like? Alice wonders as she walks down the road. Looking around, she saw them again. Them being the characters out of Alice in Wonderland. No one believes that she sees them, but there they are, walking along, just as oblivious to the as the rest of the world is to them. Am I the only one who sees them? She wonders, staring at the Cheshire Cat, who is walking beside her, still clueless. His ears prick up, and he looks her direction, and smiles a sweet, dangerous smile. Okay, maybe not as oblivious as I thought… She smiles back, but her smile was tentative, afraid even. Am I really insane? Or am I dreaming again? No, defiantly not that. I clearly remember waking up to Mother howling up the stairs that I'm going to be late. I also know that tint of remorse… no it was more like bliss and impatience to be rid of me, her insane sounding daughter. To just dump me on my teachers and classmates, like she couldn't take it anymore. I snap back to reality when I hear a low, boyish chuckle coming from the side of me—the side with the Cheshire Cat.

"Oh, dear me. Miss Alice, we're all insane here. Come have a little look!" He says, smirk at me, holding his arms out wide. Can he read minds or something? I thought, after stopping for a moment looking at him as he stops along side me, still grinning crookedly, and then continuing on walking, not looking at him, head down.

"Oh my, Miss Alice, you didn't know that we can read your mind?" The Cheshire Cat states, looking shocked, obviously faking.

"Oh, of course not!" I shriek, making everyone around me look at me weird. I look around, smiling sheepishly. In a quieter voice, I hiss defiantly, after I turn towards him again, "How could I when this is the first time one of you have talked to me!"

"What do you mean by that? No one else has talked to? Not even the Humans?" Smirking, he leans closer to me while interrogating me.

"Humans do, not you Wonderland creatures!" I lose my temper and hiss 'wonderland'. I'm completely exasperated with him now.

"Really? I didn't think I was the first!" The crooked smile is back. Something in my chest fluttered, only slightly, though.

"Yes you're the first of your kind to talk to me."

"Wow. What are you doing?" I am walking faster now, trying to get to school as fast as possible, not wanting to continue this stupid conversation. He is running to catch up with me.

Go away, go away, go way! I'm yelling in my head as I break into a full out sprint. I am only a few blocks from school, a place where I can ignore them easier because of classes. I can't believe how badly I want to get to school today. Normally, I hate to be there, because of my classmates and teachers… I contemplated as I ran even faster, almost knocking down everyone in my path as they lump out of my path, yelling loudly. The Cheshire Cat still hot on my tail. (No pun intended)

"Hey! Wait up!" now he's yelling after me, too, with a slight tinge of amusement in his voice. I glance behind me quickly, to see how far away he is, and find him right behind me.

SHIT! Is all I can think at that moment, running even faster if that's possible? I hurtle l around someone with their back turned, almost colliding straight into him. As I turn my eyes back again, I see him, too, yelling at me to slow down.

"Sorry!" I yell, bolting down the street again. Once again, I revolve my head around again, to see the Cheshire Cat jumping right over the pour man, now on the ground because he didn't jump high enough. I dash around the last bend to a straight-shot to my school. I tear down the street. Almost there, almost there! I cry in my head, picking up even more speed if that was even possible anymore, becoming a blur to the individuals around me. Maybe I should try out for track and field after this, seeing as how fast I'm running… I laugh in my mind while still hurtling down the road. Okay, maybe not… I think after this I've run far and fast enough for two lifetimes… I laugh again, just out loud this time. Now I'm wheezing heavily, slowing down to turn into the school yard, but only slightly. Slowing down even more as I near the school yard. Just about there, just about free… Gasping now, I decelerate ounce again. Very suddenly, I feel something thump into my side as I turn to run into the school yard.

"Oof!" I grunt as I'm knocked over by something completely solid and about the average weight of a boy my age. I hit the ground with a very large thunk, something or someone on top of me. I try to look up, finding I could. While looking up I realize that it is the Cheshire Cat that knocked me down. I try to say something, but when I do all the wind in my lungs comes rushing out. I lay my head down, looking up and expecting the sky, not faces. Both familiar and unfamiliar, staring down at me. I hear whispers, excited and scared. Now I realize that they aren't looking at me, but the heavy object on top of me. A person with cat ears and a tail protruding from his body, sprawled out on top of me. He seems just as shaken by the collision as I am. He is lifting up off of me, looking down at me. I can't see his face because of the sun being right behind his head, but I would say it seemed genuinely worried as it looked at me. So, to ease the owner of this face's worries, I smile sheepishly, a smile that doesn't quite reach my eyes, something the face's owner notices, its brow furrowing even more. I wonder why I want to ease this person's worries… also, who is this guy and why is he on top of me? I wondered, eyes giving of a blank look, face still smiling. I look at the face that still isn't quite clear, seeing as its current position directly in line with the sun blankets it in shadows. Also, I hit my head pretty hard on the ground when he knocked into me. Okay, I remember running… Alright it's all coming back… I was running from the Cheshire Cat that nobody else could see, trying to get to school, when something or someone ran into me. Now I'm in this awkward situation… Okay, who the hell is this guy on top of me and why is he staring at me? Also, why are the people around us staring at him?

"-ey! Hey! Are you okay?" A voice that sounds oddly like the Cheshire Cat sounds above me.

I, pulled out of my thoughts, look up and answer in a wonderfully ladylike manner, "Huh? Who? Me?"

"No, the ant that your head smashed. Yes, you!" The boy answers me sarcastically, obviously irritated. He continues, "Who else is on the ground underneath me? I only see you."

"Oh, Sorry. Yeah, I think. Now I have a question: Who are you?"

"Umm…Later, Okay?" He answers, sitting up finally. Allowing me to my elbows so I could see his face clearly. Though, at first, all I noticed is the fact that he is sitting on my waist, obviously not moving anytime soon.

Now looking at his face, I realize who he is, why people are staring, and why I saw triangles on his head earlier. It's the Cheshire Cat, arms crossed over his chest, my age, sitting on my waist while I'm propped up on my elbows, staring dumbstruck, at his face now blanketed by amusement. Another question came into my head, and being in the state I'm in, I blurt it out.

"Why can they," I say, pointing around at the people, "see you?"

"I'm not even sure myself…" He mutters more to himself than me.

"Oh, great! Happy Day, my worst nightmare has come true!"(sarcasms intended)

"I know, right?" He replies, laughing now.

"Yep!" I can't help but giggle along with him. The crowd was giving both of us that what-in-the-world-are-they-doing look. We keep on having hysterics as they watch, confused. Soon, though too soon(Wait, too soon?), he gets up off me and holds out his hand, suppressing laughter. I place my hand in his and he pulls me up onto my feet easily. The ring of bodies around us parts as he pulls me toward it, not releasing my hand. I'm looking around, realizing that I am still in front of my school. Unluckily, the principal and vice principal where walking down the lawn, first looking concerned and then looking very, very angry. Apparently, one of my classmates went and told the people in charge that I was knocked down by some guy at top speed.

"U-umm… W-we might want to b-book it…" I stutter as he tries to pull me through the larger crowd of adults, who appear not to want to move. The Cheshire Cat look-alike seems to be losing his temper and is starting to hiss at them, teeth beared. He looks back at me, the look in his eyes confused, face blank.

"Why?" He asks the simplest question ever.

"Because my principals are coming down the front lawn, straight at us, seemingly furious." I state matter of factly.

"Oh."

What a highly intelligent answer… passes through my head as he tows me through the crowd around us even faster, pushing and shoving the people out of the way. Once out, he breaks into a full on sprint down the street, the opposite way of the way we came. At the same time, he's pulling me unto his back so he can run faster, faster than he was earlier when he was chasing me.


	3. Chapter 02

**Chapter 2**

"What the Hell were you thinking?!?!?!" I yell, clearly out of my mind with anger. The Cheshire Cat just abducted me. _**The Cheshire Cat**_, for goodness sake!

"That you needed to get out of there and so did I, seeing as how our buts were going to roasted," he states calmly, looking anywhere and everywhere, but my face.

"Point taken, but _to the next city, __**300 miles away?!?!?!**_" _Now I'm just plain livid, I mean __**what the hell?!?!?! **__How can he be so… so... fucking calm?!?!_ I thought, wigging out.

"Eh heh heh….. Sorry about that…."

"Ugh! Sorry does…." I took one good look at his face and bit back my retort, immediately guilty. The Cheshire Cat actually looked sorry, even reaching his eyes.

"Okay, I deserved that. Don't I owe you an explanation?"

"Huh? Well, yeah, I guess so…." I got lost in his eyes for a second there….. _Wait, I got __**lost**__**in his eyes?**__ Oh shit….._

"Well……" He starts a look a deep thought crossing his face for a moment, "Where to begin….."

"How about at the beginning?"

"That works. Let's see…. Do you know the story of Alice in Wonderland?"

"Umm, yeah?"

"Okay, that saves me some trouble, then…. Do you remember all the characters?"

"Yep."

"Good. It turns out; Alice really did go to wonderland, because it really exists. I live there, and my father is the son of the Cheshire Cat that Alice met, despite the fact that he looks more cattish than I do; he looks more human than the original. Are you following me so far?"

"Ummm, yeah, surprisingly."

"Good. All the people you see are descendants of the originals. Like that dam- dang White Rabbit, he is the 3rd in the White Rabbit line, like I am in the Cheshire cat line. Make sense? Good. All of the ones you see are 3rd or 4th in their lines. Okay?"

"Okay. Why can only I see them?"

"I'm not sure why, but my assumption is that you are a direct descendent of the original Alice."

"Okay, but then wouldn't one of my parents be able to see your- Wonderland, too?"

"Well, maybe, but it could have skipped their generation because last generation, the whole cast of characters wasn't complete."

"It wasn't?"

"No, it wasn't. There were about five characters missing."

"Oh." _Very intelligent, Alyss, very intelligent……._

"Yeah. Do you have any other questions?"

"Ummm, not right now, but maybe later….." I said, looking around, having forgot where we are. The people on the street just pass us, not even looking in our direction, despite the eared and tailed adolescent next to me. "Why is no one looking at us? I mean, you have ears and a tail, I would be staring."

"I don't know….. Stand up, please and follow me," he stands up, not looking at me, but out into the throng of bodies around us. His face is blank, but his eyes are pools of emotion. First confusion, then amusement, then an emotion I've never seen before, let alone name, and finally confusion again. During this period, I had stood up and stepped to his side, looking around also. By the way the people were acting; it was like they actually **didn't** see us.

"Umm……" I bluntly state, "_**Can**_ they see us?"

"Hmm…. I'm not sure, but I think not. Why?" He looks back at me, expression questioning.

"They're not looking at us, at all and seem to not even notice our existence, that's why."

"Oh, okay, that makes sense." He starts walking; I run to catch up.

"Another thing, what's your name?"

"You don't need to know." He looks away from me, avoiding eye contact.

I stop. "I 'don't need to know'? And why not?" he stops, still not looking at me.

"Because you're not even suppose to know I exist."

"Well, I've known you existed for _**years**_, so that's obviously screwed. I think that you don't want to tell me."

"You're wrong. I _want _to tell you, but I _can't_ tell you, Alyss." He starts walking again, avoiding the crowd, just in case.

"Why can't you tell me?" I run to catch up.

"Because it's against the rules."

"What rules?"

"...I've already said too much…"

"If you've already said too much, why not say more instead of leaving me half in the dark?"

"…I see your point, but can it wait until we get where we're going?"

"Okay, but can you at least tell me your name?" I look up at him expectantly, curiously.

"… fine…" I just look at him, willing him to continue.

"It's- !!!" Suddenly, the Cheshire Cat was knocked down by a white blur.

"Wha-" I got out before I was tackled too.

"Damnit, what in the name of-!" Cheshire(_I'll call him that for now…_) yelled, only to have a sock shoved in his mouth, literally. The person that tackled me stood up, obviously thinking I was unconscious. I cracked an eye, looking around. We were in a forest of sorts. The people who attacked us were looking down at Cheshire in amusement; he was struggling to get out the bonds on him(_When did they get there?!?!_), glaring at our captures, and trying to yell at them from around the sock.

There were two people there, both guys. One was blond haired that was almost white, blue eyed, and had white rabbit ears, and the other was a bluenette(A/N: Blue Hair) with violet eyes and antenna.

Rabbit-Boy spoke first, "Well, well. What do we have here? A _**very**_ bad kitty, of course!"

Next was blue-y, "And a human, aye? Wonder what _he's_-," He pointed to Cheshire, "-doing with it."

"Can't you tell? He's been telling her everything, and breaking all the rules, none the less."

"Oh, boy. I can't _**wait**_ to tell the queen of hearts! Can you?"

"Not at all, Chris. Not at all."

_The queen? Oh boy, we're deep shit now…._ I thought.


	4. Chapter 03

I know that everyone hates these, but bare with me for a sec, okay? Thanks.

Hey, guys. It's been, what a year, almost? Sorry I haven't been updating. I uploaded a couple of chapters, so hit the next button to see the next one, okay? And scroll down for this one. I've been busy, what with high school, my dad leaving for Iraq and finding out not only does my Grandpa have cancer, so does my uncle. It's been hard, but I've learned a lot. Read, please. And tell me what you think, okay? Please?

**

* * *

****Cha****p****ter ****3**

_Now this sucks….. _I thought as I was thrown over the shoulder of the blue haired guy. Poor Cheshire was being dragged by his ankles across the ground. I looked over at him, tying to catch his eye. After several attempts, he finally looked at me. The look in his eyes was so… sad and yet… angry. No, furious. Cheshire was _furious_. I looked away after realizing he was looking at blue-y here instead of me. _He wouldn't be mad at me, right? I mean, I did nothing wrong but ask a few questions… wait, why am I worrying about this? I should be worrying about what the queen will do to me! _While lost in my own little world, the person carrying me had asked to stop and set me down, saying I was too heavy to carry for too long. I had come back to reality at the end of this statement.

"Sure, Chris. Let's take a break and ask them what they think they were doing. But, I get the pleasure of waking sleeping beauty on your shoulder," rabbit-boy said, none too kindly. At this, Cheshire looked _pissed_. He started to thrash and struggle; it only made our kidnappers (_could you call them that? I am sixteen and Cheshire looks at my age, maybe a little older…_) snicker.

"Aww, look. The little kitty-cat doesn't like that," Blue-y (Chris was it?) cooed, but none to nicely. Rabbit-boy guffawed at this and almost dropped Cheshire's ankles, _almost_.

"Let's have that rest, shall we?" Rabbit-boy sneered. Turns out, he saw a clearing up ahead and had found it the perfect place to stop.

After walking, if you could call it that, the rest of the way to the clearing, Rabbit-boy dropped Cheshire's ankles and left him there, walking over to where Chris was placing me on the ground. He was only placing me because he didn't want to wake me up, but turns out I was awake the whole time, stupid. They looked at me, I could feel it. I had to close my eyes so that they wouldn't know I was awake. From the way I heard them laughing and Cheshire thrashing, I knew it wasn't a good look. Probably lust or something. That's what it felt like. _Wait, how can __**feel**__ how someone is __**looking**__ at you? It makes no sense…_ while I thought this Rabbit boy had kneeled down beside me and was going to touch me. I had no idea how or where or when, but I knew he was going to touch me. The one thing that kept nagging at the back of my mind was: _Why does Cheshire care so much? Is it just because these guys are creeps, or is it because he really cares? _

"_**Kyaaaaaaahhhhhhhh!**_" ripped from my throat the second he touched my chest. My eyes flew open and I sat up so quickly I startled everyone around me. Cheshire recovered first and kept nodding his head towards the woods. The other two were still dazed from my scream and where still on the ground. I ran quickly to Cheshire and untied his feet, helping him up and then pulling him towards the woods. I didn't know where I was going, but I just knew I had to get there _fast__**. **_Behind me, Cheshire was undoing his hand restraints as he ran.

We ran until we were out of breath and Cheshire figured out where we were, because I had no clue. I had just been running to get away from the creepers. _Did I really just call two guys __**creepers**__? What am I? Four?_ While thinking, Cheshire had sat down on a log to regain his breath and pull the sock from his mouth, for the first time.

"Did you really pull that out just now? Why didn't you do it earlier?" I asked confusion written on my face (I'm sure) and dripping from my voice. Exasperation was too, but that's another story.

"Yeah, ouch. My jaw hurts now…. Anyway, I don't know, guess I never thought of it till now… Where do they _**get**_ these things? Sheesh….." Cheshire answers, not looking at me, but the sock that was pink, frilly and _slobbery_. He was holding it daintily between his thumb and index finger. I started to giggle ounce he finished, because it so funny that he had said that with a straight face and the look he was giving the sock did not help any. "What?" he looked at me confused, yet at the same time he managed to look completely innocent. This just made me laugh more. He was starting to chuckle, too, by this point, though he still didn't know what was so funny.

"The look… haha… on your… face…. Sock… Ahahaha!" I couldn't stop laughing. _Why is this… ha-ha… so… funny? It makes… ha-ha… no sense! _I thought, still laughing. Cheshire just went on having hysterics right along with me. This went on for awhile. After we were reduced to tears, we went on giggling and chuckling.

"Why were we laughing again, Miss Alyss?" Cheshire asks, barely holding in his last few chuckles.

"Because you made a very funny face at that girly sock. I couldn't help but laugh, and as far as I can see, neither could you," I was also having trouble holding back my giggles.

"Yes, that I was. Any other questions?" He tilted his head to the side, looking innocent, but was anything but with that smile on his face.

"Umm….. I think so. What is your name? You never did get the chance to tell me. Will you answer any other questions I come up with while we start going where ever it is that we are going?" I asked, putting a finger to my lips in thought.

"Yes, I will answer any other questions you may ask. My name is-" he was once again cut off, but this time it was from a male with a top hat on and very gothic, Victorian clothed on. He was moving too fast for me to see his face, but I saw black hair. A second after I saw that, he had latched onto Cheshire, knocking him off of the log he was sitting on and flat on his back. As I watched them I thought, _what the hell? Is this guy sane? Wait, stupid question. Let's try this again, is this guy gay or is he just more insane than the rest of us? Wait, __**rest of us?**_

During that time, a girl came out of woods and was now at my side, laughing at the two on the ground. I looked at the girl for a moment; then switched my gaze over to the guys. Cheshire was trying to get up but the other guy on top of him was too heavy and he kept falling back onto the ground. It was pretty funny, but I felt bad for Cheshire being stuck under some guy who tackled you and interrupted you had to suck, I should know. I didn't start laughing, though.

"Dammit! Hatter! Get off me!" Cheshire roared, pushed at the guy's shoulders. The guy laughed and started to get up, putting his hands and knees on either side of Cheshire, straddling him.

"Aww…. Is poor little Cheshire angry?" the guy cooed. At this, Cheshire turned a bright of red. Whether from anger or embarrassment, I don't know.

"Duh, now get off of me Hatter! I don't want to deal with your bi crap today!" if Cheshire wasn't blushing before, he was now. Hatter (I think that's his name) just laughed at this and moved away so Cheshire could get up and got up himself. "What the hell? Why in the world did you have to tackle me? I wasn't gone that long!"

"Haha, it is okay Cheshire. Hatter was just happy to see you and wanted to be the first to hug you, or tackle you in this case," the girl that was standing to the right of me a little ways came forward, still giggling slightly. This girl had brown hair and green eyes. Despite the plain colors about her, she was probably one of the most beautiful girls I have even seen. _Is __**everyone**__ in Wonderland good looking? I hope not…. Now I feel to plain…. _I thought as I looked at her. The girl was dressed in a man's tailcoat and riding pants that they used to where in the olden days and had brown rabbit ears the same color as her hair.

Now that I looked at it, all of the people in front of me where dressed in olden day clothes that they wear twenty years ago in London. No one was paying me any mind as they argued, so I got to really look at them for the first time. Cheshire, _I'm sure that's his name now, Hatter called him that_, was wearing a black tailcoat and pants. They were torn and ripped, but it fit him perfectly. The shirt he had on underneath the tailcoat was white, but he had on an open blue and green striped vest. His shirt was open farther than it should have been, had he been dressed properly. There were patches on the elbows of his coat, each a different color and pattern. Cheshire had on fingerless green gloves and he had black dress shoes. This might have contributed to the people staring at him earlier, had they gotten past the fact that he has blue and green cat ears and tail. _Odd…. Cheshire's eyes are the same colors as his ears and tail….._ I thought. Hatter had on an old, tall top hat that still had a tag on it and yet the top was coming off. He also had on a tailcoat and riding pants. Although, Hatter's were brown, not black. Hatter was also wearing a mahogany vest that had a dark brown tie tucked into it. His shirt was white. Hatter's coat was also torn and ripped, but it had more patches than Cheshire's. Hatter's hair stuck out from underneath his hat and it was black in color. His eyes were a haunting mahogany color that seemed to read your soul, and in a creepy way. I had to look away quickly in order to maintain what little sanity I had left. I soon tuned into the conversation at hand.

"-at? There's someone else here? Who is it?" The girl was asking Cheshire, looking utterly confused.

"Yes, there is. Miss, will you come forward please? We won't harm you," Cheshire looked at me directly, asking me to move forward. The only thing odd was he didn't use my name. _I know he knows it, so why doesn't he use it?_ I thought, stepping out of the darkness of the trees in to the clearing.

"Hmm…. Quite the oddball, isn't she?" Hatter said quizzically.

"I would say so… I mean, look at her. What _is_ she wearing?" the girl stated, obviously condemning me. I had about enough then, but Cheshire had to throw his two cents in and I thought he was on _my_ side.

"True, true. But look closer at her. Nothing about is _odd_ in the normal sense of the word. She's quite _normal_, I would say. She doesn't belong _here_ at all," Cheshire said, but it was very emotionless, like he had no heart in his chest. This is what made me snap, and snap hard.

"Now look who's talking. A cat-boy-," Cheshire's eyes widened, "-a _rabbit-_," the girl's mouth dropped open, "-and a frizz-haired boy in an _ugly_ hat," I finished, watching Hatter's eyes narrow to slits.

"_Who_ the hell do you think you are, talking to us like that?" the girl screams, furious.

"Me, of course. Who else would I be, may I ask?" I answer, smirking just to erk her.

"_You? __**Who the hell are you?**_" She started to get red in the face, which was funny to watch because her friends got paler by the same rate.

"_I am __**me**__, and no one else_," I spat this because I didn't like the look she was giving me. The boys behind her were white as ghosts by this point. I could tell that something was up, and that I shouldn't give my name. _Wait, maybe that's why Cheshire didn't say my name earlier? Is it because names have some kind of significance in Wonderland?_ I thought, probably paling a little myself.

"_**WHAT IS YOUR NAME?**_" she was shrieking at me now, not letting up. By the color her friends turned, I knew I was in a bad situation and I wasn't going to get any help unless she started to throw a punch.

"I won't tell you, I'm not stupid," I answered. My voice was a little shaky from fear of being hit.

"Of course you're not, Miss," Cheshire stepped forward, grabbing the girl's shoulder before she could lunge at me. "Now, I a terribly sorry for my friend here," He turned to the girl, "Hare, apologize. That is no way to talk to someone whom we just met."

The girl looked up at him, "Why in the world should I? She was the one who insulted us first; she should be the one apologizing!"

"Hare has a point you know, Cheshire. She did insult all of us, so she should apologize too," hatter stepped forward now. His eyes were glinting with something along the lines of amusement and sadism.

"Yes, I know this. Although, Hare-," he looked at her again and something inside me stirred, though I don't know what it was, "-you were even more rude than the miss standing here with us."

"Oh. Right. Sorry….." Hare said, still looking at Cheshire.

"Umm…. I think you were supposed to say that to me, not Cheshire. I was the one you were yelling at," I said, a little confused at why that emotion was stirring inside me again. "Also, I am sorry for what I said. My temper got the best of me and it was terribly foolish of me to say such things. I'm sure they aren't true, but I will have find out, no?"

"It is quite alright, Miss."

"Yes, quite alright, Child," Hatter mumbled, staring at me. _This is wired…. Why is he staring at me? Do I have something on my face? Or are my eyes just that weird here too?_ I thought, glancing at him then looking away.

"Hare?" Cheshire said looking at her. _The feeling is back, great._

She sighed and then said, "Okay. I am terribly sorry for what I have done. My temper is short and controls my actions often. Please forgive me."

"Uhh… I accept you apology. Will you accept mine for what I have said?" I answer, trying not to snap, though I didn't know why I would want to.

"I accept it."

"Alright then! Now that that is over with, let us get acquainted. Shall we?" Hatter said, coming farther forward and drawing everyone's eyes to himself.

"Yes, we should. But first, let us explain some things, seeing as how we were so rude before and the Miss obviously isn't from around here," Cheshire answers, looking at me and winking discretely. _Is he trying to make up for completely ditching me just now? Ah, well, it's working ether way. His eyes do make him look like he's sorry….. _


	5. Chapter 04

**Cha****p****ter ****4**

"Now, let's all sit, shall we?" Cheshire said warmly, gesturing at the log he was on a few moments ago.

"Let's. Now, how should we start? Any ideas, Cheshire? Hare?" Hatter said, sitting down in a comically regal fashion. Hare and Cheshire sat down next to him. I looked around, too uncomfortable to sit next to them on the log that has hardly enough room for the three of them. I decided to sit on the ground in front of them; I looked up and waited for ether questions or a story to explain what was going on.

"Maybe we should answer any questions the Miss has?" Cheshire said, grinning in a way that could scare some small children into running for their mothers.

"True, but we could always tell the whole story, then answer any questions she has left," Hare spoke, looking at Cheshire.

"I think I agree with Cheshire. Let us answer any questions the Child has, then tell her what else we think she should know," Hatter decided. Looking towards me, he asked, "What do you ask then, Child?"

"Umm…. For one, where are we, and who are you guys?" I inquired, looking at each of them, my eyes lingering on Cheshire.

"Miss, we happen to be in Wonderland. I am Cheshire, the man on my right Hatter, and the miss on my other right is Hare." Cheshire grinned again, looking me in the eyes.

"Okay…. How did I get here? Why am I here? And another thing, are names important or something here?" Looking up them, I let some of my desperation leak into my voice. I was tired, scared, and confused as hell.

"Well, you came here with me, and I am afraid to say, Miss, I don't know why you are here," Cheshire said, looking into my eyes again, this time not grinning like a fool.

"I have a question now, Cheshire. Why did you the Child here? Don't you know the Queen could have your head for this?" Hatter said, looking at Cheshire.

"Well, she needed out of danger back home, and I didn't bring her over the border to Wonderland, White did. I was going to take her back to her home, in her world, when he and Chris captured us," Cheshire looked uncomfortable, and was avoiding Hatter's eyes. He didn't seem to notice, though, as he took in this information.

"Wait a minute, this girl has seen Chris and White? Shit. We're in trouble now. Does the Queen know? Did you guys even make it that far?" Hare said suddenly looked petrified, for reasons unknown.

"The Miss has, Hare. If she didn't know before, she knows now, alright. We didn't, they stopped for a rest and we made a break for it then. That's how come we were in this clearing," Cheshire stated, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes.

"Oh, lovely. We'll talk about this later, we have company at the moment, isn't that right, Child?" Hatter said, sighing. Hel looked at with expecting eyes, as if waiting for my next question. Boy was he going to get an earful.

"Okay. Next question_**s**_, why is that such a big deal? Who is this queen you keep talking about? You still haven't answered my question if names were important here. Is White the White Rabbit? Are all of you really characters from _Alice in Wonderland_? What the _**HELL **_is going on here? Why won't you talk about the situation now, in front of me, so I might understand what is going on better? Where is everyone, or everything, if this is the Wonderland I think it is?" All throughout this little bought of questions, their eyes kept getting bigger and bigger, and shock really started to bloom on their faces. I wasn't done yet though, because there was more, "Cheshire, I know that you know my name, why don't you call by it? Does it have to deal with names having power here? And you two, Hatter and Hare, was it? Who the _fuck _are you? Just tell me _everything_ for _fuck's sake! __**I don't understand what the HELL is going on here! **_ …I just want you start from the beginning and tell what is going on here. _**NOW**_." I finished my bought of ranting and yelling and questioning by standing up and looking down at their knocked for six faces. They looked to be at a loss for words, like they had never seen a girl rant and yell before. Then again, they probably hadn't seen too much of it, either. _What the hell am __**I **__thinking? I just exploded in the faces of the only people that have treated me somewhat okay if this place! How stupid can I be? Oh, well. Nothing I can change now, I guess… let us see how this plays out, then._

Cheshire was the first to overcome his being stunned. "N-now, Miss, we can't qu-quite have y-you going and sh-shouting at us. It d-does neither of u-us any g-good." Despite the stutter, he did quite well at controlling himself as he stood up and held his hands in front of himself, out to me. _What is he thinking? I just exploded in their faces, wanting information, and he says that they can't answer some of my questions? Damn, he's brave… _I thought, looking at him, stunned then myself, not only at his words but his actions.

"I a-agree, Child. Let us all calm down before we speak, no?" Hatter put his ten cents in, standing up, but staying by the log, letting Cheshire inch ever so much closer to me.

"R-right let us all sit and cool our heads. Then we can talk. We'll tell you as much as we know, or can, for that matter," Hare said standing up next to Hatter, grabbing his arm, shaking. All the while Cheshire had been getting closer and closer to me. He finally got a hold on my shoulders, making me squeak and jump a little at his touch. I looked up into his beautiful eyes, shocked, and saw genuine regret there. _What could he be regretful for? I wonder if—_I was suddenly brought out of my thoughts as Cheshire suddenly pulled me into a warm, tight hug. My eyes widened, but I didn't pull away. Carefully, slowly, I wrapped my arms around his waist, seeing as how his arms were around my shoulders.

"Shhh…. Don't cry… It's alright… I know you're scared… shhh…" Cheshire mumbled, just loud and clear enough for me to hear, in my ear. Startled I brought a hand from around him and lifted my face from his shoulder where I had rested it just high enough to touch my cheek. Sure enough, I felt a wet trail tracking its way down my face. I was dumb-struck, and then I started to cry in earnest, for I had realized my situation in earnest. I was in _another world _and I had a _queen _out for my head, or something. Also, I _had no way home_.

I just turned my head into his neck, brought my arm back around him, squeezed, and sobbed.

_What am I going to do? Why me? …How long has it been since I cried like this? I don't even have any idea… I think the last time was when __**that**__ happened…_


End file.
